Cherry in An American Tail
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, and Mo get together for a big adventure where they meet the Mousekewitz family who journey away from Russia to go live in America to get away from all of the cats. I know this timeline is confusing, I'll have an official release on the timeline of adventures sometime in the future, but I hope you enjoy this story regardless of the confusion. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a calm and quiet night with LJ and Zofia as they were getting settled in. They had some pizza for dinner, and Selina allowed them to watch a movie tonight until they would get some sleep since their parents were out that evening.

"All right, you guys can watch any movie you want, as long as it isn't Rated-R." Selina told her grandniece and nephew as she was their nanny for whenever their parents were gone.

"Brother... You have to see this..." Zofia said in surprise.

"What? What is it?" asked LJ.

Zofia soon took out their copy of An American Tail which seemed to have extra characters on the front cover like their parents along with their Uncle Atticus and Aunt Mo like they were in the movie too. "It's like those movies that have Tom and Jerry on the cover." she then told her brother.

"How oddly coincidental..." LJ remarked.

"I have so many questions..." Zofia muttered slightly.

"After all the stuff our parents went through, my suspension of disbelief is kinda shattered." LJ replied.

"Would you like to watch it?" Selina smiled to her grandniece and nephew.

"YEAH!" They both replied.

"All right, go put it in, I'll be right with you kittens." Selina smiled as she decided to make some hot chocolate.

"Awesome!" LJ cheered.

Selina smiled as she made them all some hot chocolate.

"I just love her, I really do." Zofia beamed about Selina.

"Same here!" LJ agreed.

They soon put in the movie and sat on the couch as their great-aunt made them hot chocolate to go with the movie.

"Alright, showtime!" LJ noted as the movie started.

"This should be good." Zofia said to her brother.

They soon began to watch the movie as they were shown a very long time before they were born in the 1800's.

* * *

In Russia, four people were preparing to make the journey to America; as well as their fellow tenants, the Mouskevitz family.

"Why are we here again?" Cherry asked.

"We have to help the Mousekewitz family get to America, even if they think there aren't any cats there." Atticus reminded.

"Yeah, but there _are_!" Lionel shivered, giving a light sneeze. "And they don't even know it!"

"Bless you, Lionel." Mo said to the boy.

"Th-Thanks, Mo." Lionel sniffled.

They soon walked along before they were shrunk down into mice in order to blend in for the adventure, passing by a Toy Store which was also run by a mouse who seemed to be an older male mouse with a very young daughter.

"This must be the place..." Lionel noted.

They soon knocked on the door.

* * *

"Are ve expecting company?" The man mouse of the house asked. "Do you think it might be my sister?"

"Ve'll see." The female mouse said as she answered the door.

The door soon opened and they were shown the Mousekewitz family.

"Hey, there." Atticus smiled.

"Good evening, everyone." Lionel added.

"Hello," Papa Mousekewitz told them. "It's nice to have visitors."

They all soon came in and introduced themselves as they met the Mousekewitz family which were Mama and Papa with their little ones: Tanya, Fievel, and Baby Yasha.

"Tell me... Do you like violin?" Papa smiled to the company.

"Yes, violin is alright." Lionel nodded.

"Ah, vunderful," Papa smiled. "You've arrived on a special night."

"Is it one of the Master's affairs?" Cherry replied.

"Uh... No..." Papa said, not getting her joke, but she smirked, unable to resist saying that since he said what he said. "It's a special holiday in the Mousekevitz house. We are telling stories and exchanging gifts vith vun another."

"Astounding...!" Lionel beamed, before he sneezed. "Sorry about that..."

"Gesundheit." Papa told him.

"Thanks!" Lionel replied.

They soon came in to settle with the mouse family. Yasha looked up at Mo before cooing to her.

"Hello, sweetie~" Mo cooed back to the baby mouse.

"Aw... She's so adorable!" Lionel gushed.

"She really is... May I hold her?" Mo replied.

"Of course, just be careful." Mama said.

"Don't worry," Mo smiled as she soon carried Yasha in her arms. "I'm great with babies, especially with my little brother back home."

"Better you than me," Lionel replied. "I am SUPER-nervous, holding someone smaller than myself. Makes me shaky."

"I'm sure you could get the hang of it someday." Mo smiled to him.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "Mo, you might be an amazing mother someday."

"Aw, I don't know about that." Mo smiled bashfully about becoming a mother.

"Hey, he's right," Lionel added. "Sure as Atticus being a great dad. A little overprotective, but still great."

"He's been my brother for seven years." Cherry replied.

Papa smiled as he seemed to have fun and began to play violin for everyone as this seemed to be a very fun night for all.

"Tanya, Fievel? Vill you stop that twirling, twirling?" Mama sighed. "Uh, no. No more. That's it. Time for bed. Come."

"But, Mama, it's Hanukkah!" Papa replied.

"For you, every night is Hanukkah," Mama told her husband. "Papa, enough already. They'll never get to sleep."

"Enthusiastic little fellows, aren't they?" asked Lionel.

"Children... Vhat can you do?" Mama sighed to herself.

"Exactly!" Lionel agreed.

"All right, all right." Papa replied.

"Presents?" Fievel smiled as he walked over. "What about presents?"

"Presents? Vhat presents?" Papa replied.

Lionel and the others looked on. Papa hid a small smile as everyone looked to him.

"Oh, Papa..." Mama sighed to her husband.

"Just a joke. For Tanya, a new babushka," Papa chuckled as he came to his older daughter. "Happy Hanukkah."

"Oh, Papa, thank you!" Tanya beamed.

"Ah, that's sweet." Lionel smiled.

"You only have _vun_ parent?" Mama teased her daughter.

"Thank you, Mama." Tanya then smiled.

The kids all smiled at this.

"And for you, Fievel, a new hat, and not just any hat," Papa smiled as he took the hat off of his head, giving it to his son. "A new hat that has been in the family for three generations. It belonged to me, my father, and my father's father, and now, it belongs to you. Happy Hanukkah."

"Cool!" Lionel grinned.

"It's too big!" Fievel pouted.

"You'll grow." Mama told him.

"Ah, did I ever tell you about the Giant Mouse of Minsk?" Papa asked them.

"No." The siblings replied.

"This oughta be good." Lionel smirked.

"Was it anything like the mouse with the long hair that the prince climbed up?" Tanya asked her father.

"No. This mouse, the Mouse of Minsk, was tall as a tree," Papa replied. "His tail was a mile long."

"Whoa!" Lionel gasped.

"Nice..." Atticus commented.

"He was so big, he frightened all the cats." Papa continued.

"Shh! Don't say that vord," Mama scolded her husband. "Talk about something else."

"America." Tanya said.

"Another fairy tale." Mama commented.

"America. Vhat a place!" Papa smiled to his children.

"So I've heard." Lionel replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry hid a small smirk.

"What a place!" Fievel and Tanya beamed.

"In America, there are mouse holes in every vall." Papa continued.

"Who says?" Mama asked.

"Everyone!" They all replied.

"In America, there are bread crumbs on every floor!" Papa smiled.

"Okay, that's somewhat true." Lionel replied.

"Especially at my house with the way my father eats." Cherry added.

"You're talking nonsense." Mama told her husband.

"In America, you can say anything you want, but most important, and this I know for fact, in America, there are no cats." Papa replied before whispering the last part.

"Alright... Now I _know_ that you're exaggerating." Lionel replied.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mama scolded.

"How can they hear us?" Papa shrugged.

"Well, they _are_ very big!" Lionel stated.

There was soon a rumbling in the Mousekewitz home.

"And I think that might be some now." Cherry said nervously.

"Uh-oh... Prepare for evacuation!" Lionel yelped.

Baby Yasha soon began to cry.

"Ooh, it's okay, sweetie, don't cry." Mo cooed, trying to comfort the baby mouse.

"Yeah, we're gonna getcha outta here!" Lionel agreed.

"Don't worry, Yasha, I'll scare 'em away!" Fievel told his baby sister as he ran out of his home with a pot and ladle to take care of the cats.

"Are you crazy?!" Cherry yelped. "They'll eat you alive!"

"Not to mention those utensils are way too little to scare anybody!" Lionel added.

Fievel soon kept going anyway.

"I better go after him." Atticus sighed as he volunteered himself.

"Good idea, dude," Lionel replied. "We're rootin' for ya."

Atticus nodded and soon rushed outside to go after Fievel.

"At least this isn't like _The Secret of NIMH_?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Thank goodness for that..." Lionel agreed.

"Pretty sure I'll have to take care of that in the future," Cherry said. "...I plan to anyway. I'm not sure about _Timmy to the Rescue_ yet though... I really liked the Nostalgia Critic's review of that though."

"I'll probably watch the review sometime this week..." Lionel noted.

Fievel soon screamed as some cats came after him now.

"I knew this would happen." Atticus said to himself as he soon jumped high in the air and landed on a cat's back.

"Maybe this'll be like _Tom & Jerry_." Cherry commented.

"In a Don Bluth movie? Fuggeddaboutit!" Lionel replied.

"I tried." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, but honestly? I could do without all the _Tom & Jerry_ direct-to-video films WB makes." LJ replied.

Atticus soon tried to steer the cats away through the snow as they moved like trains.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Fievel asked.

"Don't worry, kid, I got this." Atticus smiled.

"Trust him!" Lionel yelled.

"I got this!" Atticus yelled back as he took care of the cats.

"He's good..." Lionel noted. "Not to mention he's managing to survive!"

Atticus dipped and dodged through the swarm of angry cats, keeping Fievel out of their paws. Fievel looked very scared.

"Go away, cats!" Atticus glared as he took Fievel to bring him back home to safety.

"How do you do that?" Fievel asked him.

"You could say I'm a mighty mouse, but don't worry," Atticus replied. "I'll help you out and your family. Think of me as like your big brother."

"I've always wanted a big brother." Fievel smiled softly from that.

"Well, then let's get outta here so you can live to enjoy it!" Lionel called to them.

The cats seemed to crash as they soon gave up and ran away. Atticus soon came back over as he brought over Fievel, but it seemed unlikely to go back home now.

"Fievel, angel, are you alright?" Mama cooed to her son.

"Yes, Mama." Fievel said calmly.

"Then never do that again!" Mama then scolded him sharply.

"At least you're alive..." Lionel sighed. "That's not too much to ask for..."

"We all are..." Mo said as she carried Baby Yasha.

"Mama, look!" Tanya gasped.

Everybody came to see what she found which was the Mousekewitz home which was damaged beyond repair due to the cat attack.

"In America, there are no cats." Papa said somberly.

"For our sakes, I hope you're right..." Lionel replied as they headed to the pier.

* * *

They were soon in Hamburg, Germany. It was a tragic and fatal night last night as everybody lined up to board a ship to take them to the beautiful country of America where all their dreams would come true. Or at least, that's what all the mice and immigrating humans had hoped for as it was a very different time.

"Gotta love this music." Cherry mumbled towards the nearby band.

"I've heard worse." Lionel replied with a shrug.

Fievel looked around as he held his father's tail as they walked up the rope together to board onto the ship before he suddenly stopped.

"Hey! What's the hold-up?" Cherry complained.

"Look, Papa! Water!" Fievel beamed. "Is it the ocean?"

"Yes, keep valking." Papa told him as they went back on track.

"All aboard who's going aboard!" Atticus announced as he joined the others.

"Cheesy." Cherry told him.

"Critic." Atticus retorted.

They soon walked along again as the band played their music again, only to get stopped again.

"Look, Papa! Smoke!" Fievel cried out. "Is the boat on fire?"

"No, no, keep valking!" Papa told him.

"Look, any questions you might have, just save them for when we finish getting on the boat!" Lionel replied.

"Oh... Okay..." Fievel said.

"Good..." Cherry muttered as she walked off with the others.

On the bright side, the rest of the walk up the gangplank was quiet.

"Thank goodness." Mo whispered a bit as she carried Baby Yasha for the Mousekewitz parents.

"I just want to see." Fievel pouted.

"Fievel, this is the last time I take you to America." Papa said lightly.

"Bye-Bye!" Fievel waved as it was time to leave.

"Hehhhhhhh." Lionel chuckled as they went below deck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very long trip as the day faded into night as they traveled away from their old homes. The ones in the lower deck bundled with blankets as they did what they could to keep warm.

"Are we there yet?" Fievel asked as Papa played his violin.

"Not yet. Soon." Papa replied.

"How soon?" Fievel then asked.

"Soon." Mama simply stated.

"At least a day or two," said Mo. "Maybe three."

"Maybe we should've stayed in Russia." Tanya pouted.

"We'll be alright," Papa smiled. "As long as we're together, we'll be alright."

"That's a lovely sentiment, sir," Lionel replied as he turned on his side. "Now if you'll excuse me; I'm gonna sleep for a couple hours."

"You may need it." Papa advised to him.

Lionel gave a thumb's-up as he dozed off shortly afterwards. Everybody else spent the rest of the boat ride doing what they could to pass the time as it would take a very long while. A man soon walked by to get food from a barrel which was just herring for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was that or nothing else.

* * *

Fievel explored out with the others to see other parts of the boat as they came onto the barrel together as apple core fell into it.

"Ah, so Mr. Curious, you've discovered the herring?" asked Papa.

"Herring? I thought they were fish!" Fievel replied.

Papa chuckled. "Fievel, herring are fish." he replied.

"So they are." Atticus remarked.

"Certainly," Papa added. "In the ocean, there are all kinds of fish, and herring is one of them."

"All kinds?" Fievel asked with wide wonder.

"Yes. Tiny fishes, not so tiny fishes, fishes as big as this boat." Papa educated.

"Wow!" Fievel gasped with amazement as he ran off suddenly. "Let's go up and see the fish!"

"Not now," Papa chuckled. "Your mama's worried."

However, Fievel didn't stop as he kept going anyway.

"Come back, Fievel!" Papa called out.

"I think you should put a leash on that kid." Cherry said to Papa.

"I don't think those exist yet..." Mo replied.

"Blah, blah, blah." Cherry retorted

"Fair enough response." Mo rolled her eyes from that.

* * *

Fievel laughed as he ran off happily as the others chased after him. Eventually, Fievel ended up running back to where his mom and sister were.

"Ah, so we return." Mama remarked.

"I saw some fish!" Fievel said.

"Fish?" asked his mother. "Lucky you didn't see some cats!"

"CATS?!" The other mice panicked at the word like it was a curse word.

"We didn't see any cats." Fievel replied much to their relief.

"Won't it be nice to get to America where we don't have to worry about cats anymore?" Papa smiled to his fellow mice. "There are no cats in America!"

Cherry glanced over. "Don't tell 'em, they'll just throw themselves overboard." she then told herself with an aside glance.

"But back home in Mother Russia..." Papa sighed as he began to sing while Cherry gave Lionel headphones to block out the sound so that he could sleep. "Our family was traveling Through the snow to Minsk, Suddenly Papa Saw those huge paw prints, When I heard him screaming I fainted dead away, And I woke up an orphan~... But!" he then spoke up.

"But?" asked the crowd.

"But there are no cats in America, and the streets are paved with cheese~" Everyone sang. "Oh, there are no cats in America, so set your mind at ease!~"

"Oh, boy..." Cherry said. "Catchy tune though."

A mouse spoke up as a spotlight shined on him, speaking Italian.

"Speak English!" Cherry told him.

"If you think things were bad in Russia, you should see things in my country! Haha!~" The mouse translated with a laugh.

"This should be good." Atticus said.

"The times were hard in Sicily, We had no provolone, The don, he was a tabby, With a taste for my brother, Tony~" The mouse sang to the others of his backstory. "When Mama went to plead for him, The don said he would see her, We found her rosary on the ground~"

The others gasped from that as the mouse kissed a special cross.

"Poor mama mia!~" The mouse cried before beaming right away. "But!~"

"But there are no cats in America and the streets are paved with cheese~" The other mice sang yet again. "Oh, there are no cats in America, So set your mind at ease~"

An Irish mouse spoke up. "Sure that's sad, but sadder still, When I was but a lad, I lost my true love fair: A calico, he caught us by surprise, in a flash of teeth and fur, her tail was all he left of her... 'Neath the heather, is where it Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral~! But..."

Cherry patted the Irish mouse as she seemed to feel the most sad for him, though he appreciated her sympathy.

"But there are no cats in America, And the streets are paved with cheese, But there are no cats in America, But there are no cats in America, But there are no cats in America, There are no cats in America, That's why We sail, These seas~" The mice all sang together as the song began to end.

A thunder boom struck outside as a porthole window closed as it rained even more as they traveled together.

Lionel let out a yawn. "Honestly... The _nerve_ of some people!" he grunted as he woke up.

"Hey..." Cherry said, a bit sickly to him.

"Seasickness, right?" asked Lionel.

"Not too much, I feel a little sick, but I can mostly manage so far," Cherry replied. "I just miss my nice, warm bed right about now."

"Hey, same," Lionel replied. "Just in case; I brought your pills." he took out a small bottle and shook it.

"Put those on standby," Cherry said. "I'm sorta in the middle, but I don't feel miserably sick right now."

"Will do." Lionel nodded as he put the pills back.

Two mice attempted to play Checkers with each other as one mouse ate a pickle that was on the floor which made a group of mice who rode by on a cup look even sicker and worse than Cherry. One man came to the boiler, though yelled out as he stepped on a lump of hot coal from the boiler with his bare foot.

"Oh, it's the end of the world." Mama sighed as she cradled Yasha.

"No, it's worse." Papa replied as two mice chucked away the hot coal with a nail.

"Careful, Fievel, or you'll get a terrible pain in the-" Cherry tried to warn as Fievel tried to warm up with some hot coals as he stood under the boiler.

"AUGH!" Fievel yelled out as he got scorched.

"Yeah... Sorry, kid." Lionel concluded.

Some water splashed out as the boat tilted back and forth which moved them around a bit.

"Ugh! Where did this water come from?" Cherry complained.

Fievel then suddenly rode by on a bar of soap, trapped inside of a bubble.

"Curious..." Lionel remarked. "Maybe from one of the barrels."

"Fievel," Papa called. "Fievel, come, sit here."

"Yes, Papa." Fievel replied, though he couldn't as he slid away to the other side.

"He'll have to get back to you on that." Cherry said.

"Yep," Lionel nodded. "He's... Occupied at the moment."

"Fievel!" Papa cried out from that.

The others soon decided to go after Fievel.

"Oh! Look out!" Mo gasped as she saw a knife headed right for the young mouse boy.

Luckily, Fievel didn't get sliced, but his bar of soap was being whittled down. He was knocked off of it as he landed atop a barrel.

"I have no idea how that happened..." Atticus said.

"Okay, Fievel, show's over, let's get back to Mo and your family." Cherry advised.

Fievel looked up to see a door high up above as the storm outside made it slam open and shut.

"Come on now, let's go." Cherry said as she took his paw.

But Fievel only ducked down as the door swept open and Cherry got hit by two fish that were washed down the steps.

"Ooh... That's gotta hurt..." Lionel winced.

* * *

Just then, Fievel heard his father calling. "Fie-vel! Fie-vel...!"

The young mouse boy got a sneaky idea. "I'm getting my hat, Papa!" he replied, as he tossed his hat up, and it caught onto the wind current and was swept outside.

Atticus helped Cherry back up to her feet as Papa rushed over while Fievel escaped.

"Fievel! Fievel, come back!" Papa called out.

"My hat!" Fievel called back as he dashed to the door.

"We'll buy you a new hat!" Cherry told him. "Get back here!"

Lionel and Atticus came after her as Fievel climbed up on the deck, and was astonished to see so many fish flopping around freely.

"Fievel! Fievel, stop!" cried Papa as he ran after his son.

Fievel soon grabbed his hat, though the water swept him around slightly on deck.

"Oh, man..." Atticus frowned as that looked bad.

"P-Papa!" Fievel coughed out.

"Fievel!" Papa called out as he came to get Fievel. "Don't move! Grab my hand! Grab my hand! Fievel!"

Fievel tried to reach out for his father's hand, though he got swept away with a fish to off deck.

* * *

Cherry, Lionel, and Atticus ran after Fievel, trying to get to him, as they ended up getting caught on a rope. Lightning flashed through the air as a monstrous wave seemed to emerge from the briny depths, determined to knock Fievel and his friends overboard.

"This isn't good..." Cherry sulked. "Where's your mermaid cousins when we need 'em, Atticus?"

"Unfortunately not here." Atticus replied.

Fievel screamed as this looked bad for all of them. The waves seemed to come alive like a monster as this was just the beginning of their life-changing adventure, especially for young Fievel. But the final wave was what did the trick, knocking Fievel and the others from the rigging and into the sea.

"**FIE-VEL!**" shouted his father. "**FIEVEL...!**"

The group seemed to blackout as they ended up in the water, not remembering much of anything after that.

* * *

A bright new day came as the boat docked for the traveling humans and mice to become American citizens, though tragedy struck both Mo and the Mousekewitz family from what had happened from the storm.

"America." A woman said.

"No, no. New York." A man told her.

Meanwhile, the Mousekevitz family was being checked in.

"Mouse... Ke... Witz," The customs agent wrote. "How many?"

"Five," said Papa, before remembering what had happened. "I mean... Four." Tears welled up in his eyes as Mo hugged him gently.

"Okay. Next?" The customs agent replied, ignoring his tears.

Papa hugged Mo back as he looked very devastated.

"Mo, why did they change my name to Tillie?" Tanya spoke up.

"Um, I'll tell you later." Mo told her softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, a small green bottle was floating upon the water, and inside the bottle were Fievel, Lionel, Cherry, and Atticus... Drenched, but alive.

"Ugh... My head..." Cherry groaned as she woke up before sitting up. "Guys, I just had the weirdest dream that we-... Uh..." she then looked around. "Huh? How'd we get in here?"

"Cherry, whatever you thought was a dream wasn't," Atticus said. "I'm not sure myself how we got in this bottle though."

"We must've gotten washed in here after we got swept overboard!" Lionel exclaimed as the bottle washed up on shore.

Fievel soon woke up after them.

"Welcome to our home land, Fievel," Atticus said. "...Though, I'm not sure where exactly I was born 'cuz of that prophecy."

"Yeah, same here." Cherry agreed.

"We can figure _that_ out later." replied Lionel as a pigeon landed on the bottle.

"What are these, some small immigrants?" The pigeon asked in a French accent. "Now, they are coming by bottle?"

"Lumiere, is that you?" Cherry asked wearily.

Fievel soon came out through the neck of the bottle as the others followed him out.

"Uh, where is your papa?" The pigeon asked Fievel, Lionel, Atticus, and Cherry. "Your maman, eh?"

"I don't know," Fievel shook his head. "They were on the boat to America."

"We got washed overboard," explained Lionel. "And somehow we ended up in that bottle."

"That's about all we can tell you though." Cherry added.

"Ah! Zen you are in luck, my little immigrants," The pigeon smiled at them. "This is America!"

"The home of the brave and the land of the free." Atticus added.

"America..." Fievel gasped as he came to explore a bit. "I thought it was bigger."

"Oh, it is bigger," The pigeon told him. "All of zat is also America. Zis is just an island at the doorway where I, Henri le Pigeon, am putting up my Statue of Liberty!"

"Well... That's nice," replied Lionel. "It's a beautiful statue."

"It'll surely, um, go down in history." Cherry added.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded in agreement.

Fievel looked depressed as they soon came to get cleaned up after their very long travel together.

"Come on, Fievel, we'll find your family," replied Lionel. "They have to be around somewhere."

"It'll be okay," Cherry added. "The important thing is to never give up. Though sometimes I wish Basil of Baker Street were here..." she then said with a sigh. "I know he could find them no problem with how he found Olivia's father for her."

"Um... Yeah." replied Lionel.

"It's okay, I never met him either." Atticus said to Lionel.

Lionel wiped his brow in relief.

"I know, my little immigrant, you want to find your family, and you will." Henri cooed to Fievel as he took him out of the bath and placed him down on the hot water bottle to dry off and get his clothes back on.

"But how? It's so far away, and it's so big!" Fievel pouted as he began to sniffle. "I'll never find them anyway."

"Excuse-moi, pardon moi, but did you say, 'Never'?" Henri replied from that. "So young, and you have lost hope. Ah, zis is America, ze place to find hope! If you give up, you will never find your family. So, never say never! Say... Never say never, Whatever you do~"

The others soon joined in to help lift Fievel's spirits as he looked hopeless.

"Never say never, my friend!" added Lionel. "If you believe that your dreams can come true, they'll come true in the end; Keep up your courage, don't ever despair, Take heart and then count to 10, hope for the best~work for the rest, and never say never again!~"

"Oh, but it's impossible!" Fievel cried out. "I'll never find my family."

"Ah, ah, ah! Never say never!" Henri told the young mouse. Now, say that. Go on."

"Never say never~" Fievel tried to sing.

"Whatever you do, Again!" Henri replied.

"Never say never~" Fievel did it again.

"To me, See how easy? If you believe you can come shining through~" Henri sang back.

"Th-That's how it's going to be." Fievel replied.

"Perfect!" The others approved.

"Now don't you go and give up, give out or give in~" sang some female pigeons. "When the going's rough, just get tough, and just tell yourself you're gonna win!~"

"Remember to look on the bright side 'til then~" Henri smiled to Fievel as they switched hats.

"This song's very motivational." Cherry remarked.

"I think it would be good for when any of us feel down in the dumps." Atticus smiled at her.

"And never say never again!" Henri beamed to Fievel. "Now are you ready to go and find your family?"

"Yes!" Fievel beamed back.

"Then let's go for it!" Lionel whooped.

"Chantal! Angelique! Nicholette! Take my little friends to immigration," Henri told the female pigeons as they flew by then. "You will find your family there. Everyone goes zrough immigration. I would take you zere myself, but then I'd never finish my statue."

"Henri, you said 'never'!" Fievel piped up.

"Oh... So I did!" Henri chuckled from that before they switched back hats.

They soon all sang together as this was goodbye. "Never, Say neve,r Never, Say never, Never, Say never, Again!"

"Au revoir! Bonne chance! Good luck!" Henri called out as they soon left him at the future Statue of Liberty.

"Well, that was fun!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now let's go find his family!"

"Let's kick it!" Cherry called out.

The female pigeons soon took off flying with them to take them to go to find Fievel's family.

"Goodbye!" Fievel called out to his new friend on the way off.

* * *

Back at the Mouse Garden, there were many barkers and salesmice selling things.

However, a rather, unscrupulous rodent was busy counting. "18, 19, 20... 21..." he muttered as he smoked his cigar.

There was coughing heard from the rodent's pocket which looked very uncomfortable from the smoke which was a cockroach.

"Would you please put out that filthy thing?" The insect complained. "I'm suffocating down here."

"You don't like it? Hey, you know you're not the only cockroach in New York City," The rodent scoffed at him. "There are millions of roaches who'd give their left feet to work for Warren T. Rat."

"Good. Fire me! I'm fed up with that filthy smoke... And this pocket!" The cockroach ranted as he was in smoky ash, playing cards, and all sorts of trash. "I've seen kitchen stoves cleaner than this place. "Look at my suit."

"All right, all right, Digit. All right," Warren said to him. "Hey, how much money did we make today?"

"Oh. Oh, well. Well, let's see," Digit said as he began to count out the collection of gold coins. "Uh, seven, nine, four, six, carry one, drop two. Uh, take five, five down, seven up, 98.6-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And 2+2 is 22," Warren scoffed as he grabbed his friend by the collar. "What did we make? What's the boodle?"

"Oh, so far, we have collected $89.13," Digit said nervously. "And we'll get another 17 from Moe. That's 50 cents less than yesterday..."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Warren. "50 cents! I hate to lose money. Mm... Where can I pick up an extra 50 cents?"

* * *

Meanwhile, as if on cue, the others soon landed just outside the "building".

"Merci for the rides, ladies." Atticus smiled at the pigeons.

"Bye!" Fievel added.

"Au revoir, my little immigrants!" Chantal smiled as she flew off with the others after the three mice came off their backs.

"Hey, boss, a kid," pointed Digit. "You know, Moe can always use an extra kid at 50 cents a day. "

At this, a crafty smile formed on Warren's ugly mug. "Yeah... Very interesting." he replied.

"Um... Hello, there..." Cherry said as she soon came down with Atticus and Lionel.

"Well, well, well!" Warren smirked as he greeted the three mice, looking more eager as he saw the three others with Fievel. "Rat's the name, Warren T. Rat. What can I do you for, kids?"

"We're looking for my family." Fievel replied hopefully.

"Hey, you come to the right fellow, kids," Warren smirked as he walked off. "I know exactly where they are. Come with me."

"This guy looks and sounds as trustworthy as a snake in the grass..." muttered Lionel.

"I should go talk to him." Atticus glared as he began to roll up his sleeves.

"Go for it, man." Lionel replied.

"Hey! You guys comin' or what?" Warren called out.

"Sure, just as soon as I talk with ya." Atticus glared.

"We got plenty 'o time for that," Warren replied. "I promised you I'd get you to your family, huh?"

"Pretty big for a rat," Cherry said to the boys. "Not even Ratigan was that big compared to Basil and Dawson."

"We weren't there, so we have no idea what you're talking about." replied Lionel.

Cherry took out a random picture to show him. "Unless rats grow as big as Warren does, I feel suspicious..." she then told them.

"I still feel like I can't trust him." Atticus agreed, regardless of the photo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo and the Mousekewitz family were dealing with all sorts of grief as they seemed to hold a memorial service for their lost family member.

"Mama, I keep having this feeling that Fievel's alive." Tanya spoke up to her mother as she refused to believe that her brother was dead.

"Tanya, it vill go away," Mama told her. "After a vhile, it vill go away."

"Well, I feel the same way about Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel," Mo told Tanya. "I know that they're alive too and so is Fievel."

Tanya climbed up and took a look outside through a window... While down below, Fievel and the others were escorted by Warren and led into a basket which was lifted up by a rope.

* * *

"Come with me," Warren told the group as Fievel climbed inside of the basket. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't break a gut there."

Once inside, the basket lifted up to take them to where the family was, though Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel didn't trust Warren.

"This is where they are." Warren told Fievel as the door opened up.

A paw came out the door.

"Papa!" Fievel beamed only to scream as he got grabbed by a brutish looking mouse who laughed darkly at him.

"Uh-oh, little hombre!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Not bad, huh, Moe?" asked Warren. "Not just one, but FOUR new workers!"

"What about my family?" asked Fievel.

"You don't need a family, kid. You got a job here!" replied Warren smugly as he headed for the door. "Just send me their salary, will ya?" And he slammed the door as he left.

"I should've knocked his block while I had the chance!" Atticus glared as he ran to the door. "Get back here, ya Rat Face!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Moe glared as he grabbed a hold of Atticus before tossing him against the other worker mice. "You're mine! Now get to work!"

The other mice panicked from his wrath as they rushed off.

"You! What are you looking at? Back to work!" Moe glared at all of them.

The human women soon got back to work themselves in the sweatshop.

"I'll show _you_ a worker." Atticus glared towards Moe.

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "I say we both trash that fat tub of blubber! He can't take us BOTH on!"

"You talkin' back to your boss?" Moe glared.

"I ain't afraid of ya!" Atticus glared back. "So what if you're big? I'm stronger than I look!"

"Yeah! That goes for me too!" added Lionel. "And the only thing YOU'RE gonna be boss of is getting your butt kicked!"

"Haha! All right then!" Moe laughed. "You can try."

"We better get out of here." A mouse told Cherry as he took her paws to move off with her.

"Aw, but I wanna see my brother kick that guy's tail." Cherry replied.

"And if he don't?" replied the mouse. "I ain't a fan of violence, if we're bein' honest."

And at that moment, Lionel and Atticus both leapt at Moe and began to pummel the gouda out of him. The other mice looked a bit scared and worried about what would happen.

"Trust me, they can take on 'Ol Chubbo there," Cherry assured the mouse. "Uh... Who are you anyway?"

"They call me Tony Toponi," The mouse replied. "Looks like your pals there got lucky against Moe."

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it." Cherry reassured him.

And Cherry was right, as Moe was soon lying face-down on his stomach, missing a few teeth, sporting a pair of black eyes, and his cigar was now shoved where the sun don't shine.

"You guys okay?" Cherry asked.

"Of course," Atticus smiled. "It'll be okay now."

"I sure wish my big brother coulda seen that." Tony remarked.

"Really?" asked Lionel. "What happened to him?"

"We got separated," Tony pouted. "We were home with Mama and all was well for a while, but then... A cat attacked us."

"Seems to be the case for a lot of you guys." Cherry replied.

"Yeah," Tony nodded to her. "I don't remember much after the cat attacked, but next thing I know, I was far away from home back in 'ol Napoli."

"Well, if'n it ain't a small world," replied Lionel. "We and a friend of ours got separated from a family of ours, too."

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Let's chat a bit," Atticus suggested. "You look like you could use a friend."

"That'd be generous of ya." Tony chuckled as they walked off, avoiding human feet on the way.

* * *

They came into a bedroom which had many beds with other mice while Fievel cried about never seeing his family again.

"Aw, kid, don't cry," Cherry told him. "It makes my heart hurt."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "Because we're gonna help you find them!"

"I wanna get out of here." Fievel sniffled.

"You and me both." Tony replied.

"I have to find my family." Fievel then said.

"Aw, shut up!" A mouse boy with a sweater and glasses told him.

"_You_ shut up, uh, Simon!" Cherry glared with how much he looked a lot like the chipmunk.

"The name is Noodles, Doll Face," The mouse boy smirked. "Maybe you and I could run away together though and ditch these guys."

"Pass!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"How about you run before I play ya some chin music?" retorted Lionel, brandishing his fists. "You saw what we did to Moe there!"

"You wanna be next, Four Eyes?!" Atticus added.

"Wow, that's like the F-Bomb for Atticus." Cherry remarked to herself.

"All right! Bring it on then, Big Meaty Paws!" Noodles glared.

"Game on, half-pint!" Lionel replied, as he let out a lion-esque roar in response.

Atticus cracked his neck a bit.

"Whoa! Whoa! I was just kiddin'!" Noodles said as he backed up. "No need to get rough!"

"I'll join in if I haveta," Cherry told him. "I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't beat ya."

"Aye." Lionel chuckled.

"Okay, let's not be too hasty." Noodles chuckled sheepishly.

"Wow." Atticus rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"I wish we had that mouse with the long hair," Fievel smiled as he suddenly got an idea as he grabbed the bed sheets to tie together like a rope. "She could drop her hair out the window, and we can all climb down."

"Sure, out the window." replied a bearded rodent.

"Fairy tales!" said another.

"Waitaminute... The kid may have sumthin'!" Tony replied.

"Oh, I just realized, we never told you our names," Cherry spoke up. "I'm Cherry. This is Atticus and Lionel." She then added as the boys nodded from their names as they were introduced.

"Tony Toponi's the name," Tony added, though mostly to Fievel. "Put it there. Well, uh-"

"Fievel," The young mouse said his name as he concentrated. "Fievel Mousekewitz."

"Fievel! Ooh, that name's got to go!" Tony remarked. "Hey, I'll tell you what... Filly!"

"I'd have called him Five, but okay," replied Lionel. "Filly is good too."

"Fits him perfect!" Tony replied.

Fievel soon put the sheets out the window and climbed down them instantly.

"Hey, Filly, you got any idea where your family is?" Tony smirked a bit before gasping as the young mouse was suddenly gone. "Filly! Filly Mousekewitz! Hey, Filly!"

"Looks like little Filly has galloped off." chuckled Lionel.

"We better catch up with him before he gets too far away." Cherry suggested.

"Wait up, guys!" Atticus called out.

And so they each climbed down the bedsheet rope, one-by-one which then began a brand new journey for the wandering ones.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Fievel was trudging through the streets of New York, looking all around for his family. It was a very rough time for him as he felt all alone in the world of the very big city as he was just a little mouse boy. School began for a group of American mouse students who were all together and Fievel looked sadly envious of them as he wouldn't be allowed inside.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands, one nation..." The mouse students recited together as Fievel walked away from them.

"Fievel! Fievel!" A mother's voice called out.

Fievel came hopefully over, though he saw it was a different mother calling to her son who shared the same name as he did.

"What am I going to do with you?" The mother scolded her son lightly as she walked inside with them so that they could share som cheese. "Come on, come little ones, eat. Don't gobble so."

Fievel was about to help himself to a small piece of cheese before an angry rodent with a cane shooed him away and claimed the cheese for himself. They day didn't get much better after that. Fievel unknowingly stumbled out onto some railroad tracks and a speeding train was right behind him! The young mouse screamed as he fell against the tracks, but luckily didn't get hit as the train sped off above him and he fell to a soft ground before he was back onto a sidewalk.

Fievel coughed as he stood up, feeling miserable... Until he heard a violin playing. "Papa... PAPA!" he exclaimed, heading for a nearby apartment community, narrowly dodging getting squashed by horse hooves.

Trams passed by as Fievel kept dashing off the best that he could, but it was not easy. He climbed up a rope into some oranges as he kept going while following the music.

Fievel climbed up some laundry as he heard laughter and came to a window that showed a phonograph. "Here, Papa. Here I am," he said as he came to where he heard the music, though he found nobody there but himself. "Papa? Are you there?" he asked before he saw that he was all alone, so he sniffled and sat sadly by himself as he didn't see his family or his new friends.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice a woman putting a cylinder on the phonograph, playing Stars and Stripes Forever, sending him tumbling down.

"Oh, my word, A MOUSE!" The woman shrieked as she threw a ball of yarn at Fievel, sending him spinning through the phonograph and causing him to make a run for it.

The woman soon threw stuff at Fievel to get him out of the place as he bolted off. Fievel grabbed a bar before he was thrown off with a flower pot and luckily landed in a sock that was being held out to dry. The other people inside the building yelled out at each other as Fievel flew out the sock with some garments to use as a parachute as he fell down even further and landed in a bucket. A woman swept up a mess with her broom before tossing the bucket out with water in it to splash along the ground with other trash as he was taken for a ride.

* * *

"Where is that kid?" Cherry complained. "I feel like we're even more lost than we were before!"

"You're not the only one." replied Lionel, before seeing Fievel floating down the small stream.

"Heyyy, Filly!" remarked Tony. "We been lookin' all over for ya! Pardon the expression, but... You look like sumthin' the cat dragged in."

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Atticus exclaimed. "Do you know how worried we were?! We thought something had happened to you!"

"Well, at least he's been found," Cherry said before scolding. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Hey, you all right?" Tony asked as he took some cheese off a mousetrap without hurting himself.

"Yeah, I guess so." Fievel said softly.

"That's good." Atticus smiled softly.

"Listen, you go running off like that and you're gonna get yourself seriously lost," Tony advised Fievel like a big brother. "Stick with me, okay?"

Fievel nodded and hugged Tony's leg.

"Hey-hey-hey-HEY!" remarked Tony. "What, we engaged or sumthin'?"

"You _did_ say to stick with you," Lionel chuckled.

They soon walked off together to begin the quest in finding Fievel's family.

* * *

"Why can't we try to find Fievel, Papa?" Tanya suggested as she ran errands with her father. "Just try! I know, Papa. Play your violin. Play Fievel's song."

"Oy, Tanya." Papa sighed from that.

"Maybe he'll hear it." Tanya told him.

"You can't find vhat's not zere." Papa shook his head from her idea.

"It's not like we've got any other ideas." replied Mo.

They simply walked off, just as Tony, Fievel, Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel walked the other way just above them.

"Okay, okay. I got it all figured out," Tony told Fievel as they walked off at first before he suddenly stopped to look through a hole as he babbled. "We'll start looking for your family over in-"

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Cherry complained from that suddenness.

Tony babbled as he saw a beautiful mouse girl giving a speech to other mice.

"This is America. Don't be afraid!" The mouse girl spoke loudly. "Are you going to let those cats push you around?"

"Looks like Tony's been bitten by the Looove Bug~" Lionel chuckled.

"...Yeah, looks like it..." Cherry said. "I bet this is how Atticus felt when he first met Mo."

Atticus glared at her bashfully for that.

"Tony?" Fievel called as his newest friend seemed to slide away while in a daze. "Hey, Tony, where you going?"

Tony merely let out a shy schoolboy giggle.

"I ask you this. Are we going to stand by and let cats wreck our homes, our businesses and our lives?" The mouse girl continued, much to the fear of the other mice. "If we all got together, we could do something about the cats!"

"Yeah..." Tony said as he came to see the mouse girl.

"We should all get together. This is America," The mouse girl continued bravely. "We have free speech. You can say 'cat' here. Cat, cat, cat! And double cat!"

The mice gasped in shock.

"Not so loud! Please!" They exclaimed as they began to disperse.

"Come back!" yelled the young mouse. "Where are ya goin'?"

By that time, Tony had made his way over with a small flower in his paws and presented it to the female mouse. The mouse spotted him before giggling from the kind gesture. Tony looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"So, if we all got together, we could do something about the... Cats." The mouse girl smiled at Tony as she seemed to share a mutual feeling with him.

"Cats." Tony repeated.

"Yeah." The mouse girl smiled.

"Cat... Ca... Cat." Tony babbled a bit.

Cherry glared a bit with slight jealousy as she tried to separate Tony from the mouse girl as she pulled on his scarf, though she stumbled which made him fly against the mouse girl's lips as they shared a true love's kiss with each other.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," replied Atticus. "Besides, I thought you already _had_ a boyfriend, remember?" he jabbed a thumb in Lionel's direction.

"Sorry... That was the inner child within me..." Cherry said bashfully. "I know you're my boyfriend now though, Lionel."

"Well, try not to let it get the better of you," Atticus replied.

"And I'm glad to hear it," added Lionel. "Besides, she only appeared in this film, and never shows up again in the series."

Fievel looked very lost of what was going on between the mouse girl known as Bridget as she and Tony fell head over heels in love with each other. "Tony, what's wrong with you?" he glared at his newest friend.

"Forget it, Fievel, he's not gonna be much help for a while." Cherry told Fievel as they decided to leave

"Yep," replied Lionel. "Now let's get moving."

"What're you all afraid of?" asked Fievel. "Everyone knows there are no cats in America! My papa told me so! Cat, cat, cat."

The other mice thought otherwise from that. A cat soon appeared behind Fievel with a roar as he hid behind an apple slice crate.

"Gosh..." Cherry said with wide eyes as the cat looked a bit scary up close like that.

Before he could eat Fievel, Lionel hooked a fishing rod to his pants and pulled the young mouse out. "No food for you!" he scolded.

"Phew..." Cherry and Atticus both sighed in relief from that.

The cat growled from that as he came to get Lionel next as Fievel rushed out a bit. Lionel leap-frogged over the cat and yanked some of his whiskers out before sliding down his tail. The cat yelled out in deep pain from the whisker pulling.

"This look familiar?" Cherry asked.

"A little like Tom and Jerry." Atticus replied.

"Yeah," Cherry said. "Hopefully Lionel will be as lucky as Jerry."

Lionel did a tuck and roll onto the ground and struck a pose. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Good work!" Cherry replied. "Let's get out of here while we still can though!"

"Capital idea!" Lionel replied. "Now let's be off!" And so, they scampered off.

Other cats soon came out which made Fievel run away.

"All right, you hairballs want more?" Atticus glared before lunging out to the cat closest to him. "Let's play then!"

The cat screeched as Atticus dragged him into a fight cloud and beat the fur out of him. Many other mice panicked as they rushed to get out of the way.

"Don't worry!" Cherry told the other mice. "We'll get 'em for you guys!"

A cat soon came up behind her.

"Heh... I guess it's my turn, huh?" Cherry said sheepishly.

The cat then came to eat her, but she dashed away to his tail and pulled back some fur on his tail to expose the skin underneath and bit onto it which made the cat yowl and go sky-rocketing into the air from that.

"It's up... It's over... And it's OUTTA HERE!" Lionel exclaimed as the cat rocketed away into the sky, vanishing in a twinkle.

"Wow, Cherry, that was pretty cool." Atticus said.

"Heh, I did what I could." Cherry chuckled.

The cats soon began to run away as they were defeated.

* * *

"Fievel? Fievel!" Cherry called out. "Oh, where could he be?"

Tony and Bridget soon came out from where they had been from the feline ambush.

"Hey, you all right?" Tony asked Bridget. "I mean, you ain't hurt or nothing, are you?"

"No. No, I'm okay." Bridget replied.

Tony then came to help her out of the hat by carrying her.

"Thank you," Bridget told him. "No, really, I'm all right. Really, I am."

The two soon fell in through the hat which left a heart-shaped hole at the top.

"Looks like Tony is gonna be busy for a LONG while..." Lionel sighed.

"Tell me about it," Cherry replied. "Let's go look for Fievel."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded from that as they walked off.

"How about you?" Bridget soon asked Tony.

"Nah! Who do those cats think they are?" Tony replied. "I'll show them a thing or two next time," he then suddenly remembered something. "Hey, where's Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Filly?"

"Huh?" Bridget asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh, I gotta find them," Tony replied. "They're just a bunch of kids."

"Actually, I think you might be around the same age as we are." Cherry said to Tony.

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "If anything, Filly's is the kid, and it's about time you got your focus back on looking for him."

"Of course, ya think I forgot about him?" Tony asked.

"Just a smidge, Romeo." Cherry deadpanned.

"Guys!" Fievel's voice whispered.

Tony turned sharply as he expected a cat, but looked over to see that it was actually Fievel as he came out from an overturned box.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe," Atticus told Fievel. "We thought maybe you were taken by some cat."

"Lucky for us, you're alive and in one piece!" Lionel added.

"Some scrap, huh?" Tony asked the little mouse boy.

"There are cats here. Wait 'til I tell Papa!" Fievel piped before pouting sadly. "If I find him."

"You see, he's looking for his family." Tony explained to Bridget.

"And we've been trying to help him." Atticus added.

"Aw, the poor darling," Bridget cooed softly to Fievel as she put his hat back on his head before gasping as she just thought of something. "Wait a minute! Honest John, at Tammany Hall. He'll know where your family is."

"Let's hope his name is genuine." replied Atticus.

"Tony, he knows every mouse in the city!" Bridget beamed.

"Ha! Told you to stick with me, yeah?" Tony laughed before they took that time to go meet Honest John.

"Come on." Bridget smiled at Fievel as they held paws on the way over.

* * *

Not too far away, Mo came out with the Mousekewitz family from hiding due to the cat ambush.

"Well, Mr. There Are No _Vhats_ in America?" Mama glared at her husband sharply as she crossed her arms at him.

"Heh... Cats." Papa chuckled nervously.

"So much for _that_ theory." replied Mo with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, we are shown a building which hosted a wake for a fellow by the name of Mickey O'Hare.

"That's disturbing..." Atticus said as they saw a dead mouse on a table.

"Yep... But then again... This _is_ the 80's..." Lionel replied.

"Oh, oh, poor lad," Honest John said as he came to the dead mouse as the other mice there came to grief over the loss. "So young. He never had a chance to vote. Well, he'll vote from now on. I'll see to that." he then smirked as he took out his book to write down the deceased's name.

The door was knocked on before a busty, fancy-looking mouse woman soon appeared. "Honest John."

"It's Gussie Mausheimer!" A mouse spoke up from the crowd.

"I wonder who that is?" Atticus said to himself.

"The richest and most powerful mouse in New York," Tony told him. "What's she doing slumming in this part of town?"

"Probably mourning a family member." replied Lionel.

Gussie gasped at what she just saw. "There's a dead mouse on that table!"

"Thanks for reminding us." Cherry muttered to herself.

"It's an Irish custom, Gussie," Honest John told the mouse woman. "The cats got him today."

"Pwecisely why I am here to see you." Gussie replied.

"Would you care for a wee drop of the creature? *hic!*" Honest John offered as he had a drink.

"Today was the wowst ever," Gussie told him. "Those cats are kiwwing evewyone! They don't even know the diffewence between wich and poor."

"Whoa, who let in Elmer Fudd?" muttered Lionel.

"I like something about her," Cherry said. "Not sure what though."

"Oh, shameful!" Honest John recoiled from what Gussie said.

"As you know, I have dedicated my wife to helping those wess fowtunate than myself." Gussie soon said.

"You have a wife?" Cherry asked.

"My wife! MY _WIFE_!" Gussie emphasized as she was clearly trying to say "life".

"Oh... Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said bashfully as Fievel ate some cheese.

"We may as well get something to eat while we rest," replied Lionel, snapping his tail and reaching for his bag. "Lucky I packed us plenty of buffet food."

Atticus and Cherry came to eat with him like they hadn't eaten in days.

"Uh, that's evewyone..." Gussie continued to Honest John. "And now I want you to hewp me. We must have a wawwy."

"A wawwy?" Honest John asked her. "What's a wawwy?"

"You know, a wawwy," Gussie told him like it was obvious as a feather fell onto her chest. "A warge gathewing of mice for a weason."

"Ohhh, a _rally_!" Honest John said as he tried to get the feather.

"That's what I said! A wawwy!" Gussie told him as she struck his paws with her fan before sighing as she seemed to roll her eyes as she came to leave the building. "Tomowwow at Mausheimer Pawk, we will aww decide what to do. I'll bring the uptown mice and you bwing the mice from downtown."

"Madam, you can count on Honest John." The Irish mouse promised her.

Lionel kept on snickering at Gussie's speech impediment as he ate. Gussie left with a heavy door slam.

"Sheesh... Didn't have to slam the door..." Atticus winced from that.

"Still, it feels like good luck to have a rally." Cherry replied.

"At last, we're all getting together about the cats." Bridget smiled to Tony.

"Bridget?" Fievel spoke up as he felt forgotten about.

"Oh, Filly. Honest John, he's lost his family," Bridget said as she hugged him. "By any chance, do you know the Mousekewitzes?"

"Oh, hmm... Are they registered to vote? *hic!*" Honest John asked as he took a look at Fievel before coughing smoke in the young mouse boy's face by accident.

"They just got off the boat." Bridget told Honest John.

"Oh... Sorry, don't know them yet." Honest John replied, a bit slurrily.

"Well, _that_ is a dead-end," sighed Atticus. "Guess we'll need to look for them ourselves."

"So like we already were?" Lionel replied.

"Looks like it." Atticus remarked.

"Hope for the best by tomorrow at least," Cherry replied. "It's getting pretty late though."

"She's right..." Atticus said before he began to pray that they would find Fievel's family.

"I guess we ought to settle down for the night," Lionel replied. "I'll try and set something up here."

"Just make sure it's very comfortable for Cherry," Atticus advised. "Comfort is important to her."

Cherry hid a small smile as she appreciated his effort and how well he knew her to help benefit those who didn't know her well enough just yet.

"As if I would forget to do _that_!" Lionel replied. "I'd sooner forget how to breathe!"

Atticus nodded to that as they kept eating until it would get dark and Bridget would give Fievel a place to sleep.

"I know you miss Mo, but are you gonna be okay?" Cherry asked him.

"Oh, me? Y-Yeah, sure," Atticus replied softly. "I just never really thought about how empty it sometimes feels whenever we get separated. At least I have you though, we've been together ever since we were kids."

"And you got me," replied Lionel. "So we're a terrific trio!"

"I just wonder if we'd still all get along if you had known us back in the day." Atticus smiled a little.

"Hey, maybe!" Lionel replied.

* * *

Fievel was soon given a new bed as the moon came out.

"That's my mother and father," Bridget sighed as she showed them two stars in the night sky. "The cats got them two years ago November."

Fievel looked a little worried from that.

"Now, don't you worry," Bridget told him. "Yours are all right and they're out there somewhere," she then blew him a good night kiss as she went to let him sleep. "Now. Get some sleep."

"We have a big day ahead of us." Cherry said.

"And we hope that your family will be there waiting for us along with my girlfriend," Atticus added. "Have a good night, Fievel."

"Yeah, snooze it up, kid." Lionel replied.

Fievel looked unready to sleep as he looked out the window while the others came to get some sleep.

"I used to sometimes think about my family back when Cherry and I used to live in the orphanage," Atticus said to Lionel. "I always felt like they were still alive and somewhere out there, even if I had no idea who or where they were. Cherry felt the same way about her own family sometimes, even after we met Cinderella."

"Huh... Sounds rough." Lionel replied.

"It was for a little while," Atticus said. "After we found Cherry's family, she let me move in with them to be like a family 'cuz she's always been like a sister to me from the moment we first met at that orphanage."

"That makes sense." Lionel replied.

"Yeah," Atticus remarked. "We've all been through a lot."

"Mm-hmm," replied Lionel. "Hopefully we get to go through much more."

"Good thought." Atticus smiled.

"Uh... Do you sleep without clothes on?" Lionel asked.

"Sometimes..." Atticus said bashfully as he covered himself up a bit more.

Lionel shrugged. "Whatever, so do I." he replied.

"I can never find pajamas to keep for long that stay because of my muscles," Atticus said. "A lot of them got too tight and they ripped off, so I find it easier to sleep this way."

"I guess it fits," replied Lionel. "So to speak."

"Yeah," Atticus said. "Well, good night."

"Night." Lionel replied.

Soon, they all went to get some sleep before Fievel eventually joined them.

* * *

The next morning soon came as it was time for the rally as Gussie took over the talking.

"Attention, pwease! Attention, pwease!" Gussie called out to the mice who had come to the rally. "You aww know why we awe hewe. We have got to do something about these cats."

The crowd clamored from that.

"Not so loud!" A mouse glared from the crowd. "They'll hear you!"

"So? Wet them heaw me!" Gussie retorted.

Lionel chuckled as he got up. The crowd still clamored from that.

"You can talk!" A female mouse called out to Gussie. "You're rich!"

"But folks, we can still come up with a plan!" Cherry spoke up. "Rather than just saying 'rabble, rabble, rabble' over and over again."

"RABBLE! RABBLE! RABBLE!" The mice called out from that.

Lionel snorted at that. Cherry's head hit the table from that.

"Wet me handwe it, dahling," Gussie told Cherry, patting her on the head as she took charge again. "Money is not evewything. I know, because I have money and I have evewything, but what are they wowth without fweedom?"

"Hear, hear!" Honest John spoke up.

"Yeah!" The crowd jeered from that.

"Wight!" Gussie told them. "Why did we come to America? For fweedom!"

Fievel tried to sneak away from Bridget and Atticus as he sat with them.

"Stay here, Fievel." Atticus told Fievel as he pulled him back.

Fievel sat down with a huff.

"Why awe they buiwding that statue?" Gussie rhetorically asked as she gestured to the Statue of Liberty. "What does it stand for? Fweedom! So what do we want?"

"Fweedom!" The mice replied happily.

"Wight! Fweedom from cats," Gussie told them. "And because this is America, we can do something about them! What do we do?"

The crowd began to clamor as Papa, Mo, and Tanya were also at the rally, but were in the far back with a big mouse woman in front of them.

"Papa, I can't see." Tanya pouted.

"They're bigger than we are!" A mouse spoke up from the crowd.

"Not if we aww wowk togethah," Gussie told them. "What awe you afwaid of? Awe we men, or awe we mice?"

"MICE!" The crowd replied

"Mice, indeed, and proud of it!" Honest John chuckled from that.

"So, what awe we going to do about those cats?" Gussie asked, though the crowd went silent from that. "Well? Any ideas?"

It seemed like none of the mice had any idea on how to handle the feline menace. Fievel looked grumpy and impatient.

"I've got nothing." Atticus said to Cherry and Lionel.

"Lionel, please tell me you have an idea." Cherry then said.

"Well, yeah, but how?" Cherry asked. "Mice are still tiny..."

"If we had a giant mouse somehow." Atticus replied.

Fievel soon dashed off, much to Bridget's surprise as he came up beside Gussie. "I have an idea."

"Yes?" Gussie replied before she lowered her megaphone as he whispered an idea to her, so she listened while the other mice murmured as they wondered what was going on as she beamed happily for all of them.

"What did he say?" Honest John asked Gussie.

"He said, uh..." Gussie replied as she whispered what Fievel told her to him.

And the others watched as it went on.

Honest John chuckled a bit while Gussie smiled happily. "Yes. Cute little fellow." he said to her.

"Wait a minute... I think this wittle fewwow has got something here." Gussie said as Fievel stood up a bit onto the podium.

"Good 'ol Fievel, he sure likes to help out," Atticus smiled. "Doesn't he?"

"Yes, I guess he does." Lionel replied.

"Between you and me, guys; I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Cherry said to them.

"We have a pwan!" Gussie announced to the other mice, much to their delight from that news.

* * *

"Oh, Papa," Tanya complained as she tried to get a better view by sitting on her father's shoulders. "She's in the way again."

"I could've sworn I heard Cherry's voice earlier." Mo commented.

"Come on, let's keep moving." replied Papa.

"Yes, Mr. Mousekewitz." Mo obeyed as she took Tanya's paw.

"Okay, Fievel, what's that plan of yours?" Cherry asked.

"Remember Papa's story about the Giant Mouse?" Fievel replied.

"Yeah?" Cherry nodded.

"Well, I thought we could use that to help scare away the cats." Fievel smiled.

"Hmm... Scaring a cat with a mouse," Cherry smirked. "This I gotta see."

"I got ya! We make a monster-sized mouse!" Lionel replied.

"Right!" Fievel said.

"This'll take a lot of hard work and time," Atticus replied. "We better get crackin'."

* * *

Later that night, the mice met up at a Hong Kong docked ship and began to work with Fievel's plan with Honest John handing some mice some lit birthday candles as torches.

"All right, this must be the place we go with the others." Cherry told the boys.

"Yep," Lionel nodded. "So let's go find them!"

They dashed off to get to work with the other mice.

"Where have you three been?" Honest John asked.

"Sorry, we weren't sure where to go at first," Cherry said before looking at Atticus and Lionel. "I gotta tell you, around this time, I'm starting to miss Smart Phones."

"Yep," nodded Lionel. "That'd make this easier."

"Well, no dillydallying, let's get to work." Honest John said as he gave them each a lit birthday candle.

"Right." The trio replied as they each accepted a candle and began to march with the other mice to carry out Fievel's plan as they soon met down the dock over to an old looking museum.

A skull soon dropped as they all tried to stay quiet which made dust fly out and douse the light on their candles, leaving them in the dark.

"Well... That's just great." Lionel remarked.

A constable mouse rushed over to shush them with his own torch as he led the way as he had enough light for all of them to see for a moment.

"We have a pwan!" Gussie called out as a lantern was lit for all of them to see. "E. Pwuribus Unum!"

"Yeah! ...Whatever that's supposed to mean," Cherry agreed. "Wait a sec."

"What?" Atticus and Lionel asked her.

"Aren't Tony and Fievel supposed to be here?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah," replied Lionel. "Where'd they go?"

"Ugh!" Atticus face-pawed. "They must still be asleep or something!"

"Someone should go get them." Cherry suggested.

"On it!" Atticus said as he took off as fast as he could as a mouse without as much as his power.

"Good luck, man." Lionel remarked.

"Looks like we're on our own." Cherry said as they helped the other mice.

* * *

"Hey, Tony? Fievel?" Atticus called as he came to find the other two mice as Tony seemed to be asleep while Fievel took a bubble bath.

"Go away," Tony mumbled sleepily. "Five more minutes."

"C'mon, Tony! Up and at 'em!" Atticus groaned as he picked him up and took him over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Tony asked as his clock went off. "Holy spumoni! We should have been at the pier an hour ago!"

"The pier?" Fievel asked as he came out of the tub.

"That's a scary place!" Tony told him as he flipped out. "I promised Bridget we'd be on time."

"Calm down, you still got plenty of time!" Atticus told him. "All right, Fievel, dry off and get dressed."

"Okay!" Fievel nodded as he quickly scrambled to get ready.

"We gotta go! We gotta go!" Tony yelped out.

"Tony, relax!" Atticus told him. "We'll get there!"

"Tell me what time it was, huh?" Tony huffed to Fievel.

"But, Tony, I can't tell time!" Fievel told him as he rushed to go with them.

Atticus gave an aside glance to the camera and shrugged as he kept on moving. Tony soon got away from Atticus as they ran off together. Fievel yelped as he nearly fell through a hole.

"Whoa!" Atticus said as he caught Fievel in time. "Tony, wait for us!"

Tony kept on running as he didn't stop for anything or anybody.

* * *

Lionel and Cherry were still waiting on their friends to return.

"Should we have gone after Atticus?" Cherry asked. "If he were a Wiccan, he could just poof back and forth."

"Maybe, but I think he's capable of getting this done." replied Lionel.

"Yeah... I guess..." Cherry said as they helped the other mice out, though she felt a bit distracted and concerned that Atticus didn't come right back over with Fievel and Tony.

"Also, they _are_ mice," replied Lionel. "It'll take them much more time to travel long distances due to how small they are."

"Yeah..." Cherry said. "I guess I'm just a little worried about that jerk."

"I can understand that." replied Lionel.

"...That's it, I'm going back for him," Cherry said as she bolted off. "Cover for me."

Lionel sighed. "Okay, but you owe me, big time!" he replied.

"I'll make it up to you later!" Cherry called out to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Atticus tried to move Fievel, but the young mouse was distracted by violin music he had heard down below.

"Papa... I'm coming, Papa!" Fievel beamed as he came to go down that way.

"Fieve, you don't even _know_ that's your dad!" Atticus grunted.

"Who else would play that music, Atticus?" Fievel smiled as he kept going.

"Fievel, come on, let's get to the pier!" Atticus told him. "We have a more likely chance there than meeting your dad down there! Are you listening to me?!"

Fievel seemed to ignore him as he kept going.

"I'm not saving you if it's a trick! Do you hear me?!" Atticus glared, though he waited a few moments and sighed. "Fine... I guess I'll go in on three... One... Two-"

"Atticus!" Cherry called out, running into him by accident which made them both fall through after Fievel.

"Whoaaaaaa!" They shouted as they tumbled down.

Fievel climbed down after them before they both landed on a ledge together.

* * *

"Cherry?" Atticus asked he looked up to see his best friend on top of him.

"Heh... Hey, Atticus... You were taking a while..." Cherry said.

"Tony overslept and someone's playing a violin in a sewer line." Atticus explained.

"At least we don't have to worry about sewer rats, right?" Cherry shrugged sheepishly.

"Other than Warren?" asked Atticus. "Probably not."

"You guys came to help me find Papa." Fievel smiled at them.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." Cherry replied. "Just watch your step."

Fievel nearly fell with one step, but he got off just in time.

"Whew! That was close." Atticus sighed from that.

"Telling _me_!" Cherry replied.

They walked off together. Cherry let out a small horrified yelp as she saw cockroaches squirm out which looked bigger than all of them due to their mouse size. Fievel gasped as he saw the cockroaches before they all ran from the giant bugs that chased them away before they all fell into the water below as they leapt out to another platform on the other side, dangling a bit from it. A fish-like creature came from the water and began to gobble up the cockroaches which looked a bit gruesome up close. The trio audibly winced at the sight of that.

"Guh... I-I hate bugs..." Cherry shuddered.

Fievel walked off with them as they continued to explore the sewers together. "Papa?" he spoke up hopefully.

"I hate to be a Debbie Downer, but I don't think your family is down here, Fievel." Cherry spoke up glumly.

Atticus nodded to that. They came up to a lot of graffiti marked walls which all seemed to be against dogs with a group logo of "Street Maulers".

* * *

The music seemed to get louder as they didn't see the Mousekewitz family, but they saw a clowder of cats as they all hung out together with a group of them having a game of "Cards".

"All right, ante up, boys," One cat chuckled to the others. "Hey, no cheating."

"Um... There's an overwhelmingly large number of... C-C-Cats..." Cherry spoke up wearily as being a mouse in this world made her afraid of cats.

"Then we'd better move fast and quietly," replied Atticus. "Unless we feel like becoming lunch."

"Hopefully we can do just that." Cherry added.

Fievel snuck into the cats' lair. Cherry groaned from that as she went with Atticus to get Fievel out of here before any of the cats would see them.

"Hmm... Ooh! I got it! I got it!" A fluffy orange cat spoke up as he looked at his cards before throwing them down on the table with a laugh. "I got it! Rummy!"

"Tiger, for the hundredth time, we're playing Poker." A brown cat told him as he took out his cigar.

"Oh... I knew that. I knew that," The other cat replied sheepishly. "But who can concentrate with all that, you know, noise?"

"That guy sounds familiar." Atticus muttered.

"Yeah... Kinda like a long-time family friend." Cherry replied.

"Hey, Tiger," Another cat smirked as he took out his cigar to blow out fowl smoke. "When the boss plays, it's culture."

"Sure, culture," A third cat said as two other cats did pull-ups under a bar together which made a player piano play itself. "I think it sounds, uh, melodious."

Warren was shown to be playing the violin as he smirked to the cats. "If music be the food of love, play on, McDuff, play on."

Digit hopped over to him with an exasperated sigh. "Oh, I don't know which is worse, the music or the Shakespeare."

"Rats! This nose, this nose here keeps getting in the way!" Warren complained as he grabbed his rat nose to take it off to show that it was fake.

"You... You _could_ stop playing." Digit suggested sheepishly.

"So Warren wasn't really a rat after all..." Atticus muttered. "No wonder!"

"I knew he was bad news to begin with!" Cherry added.

"That's funny. I've never known a cockroach with good taste," Warren smirked as he gnashed his teeth to Digit. "But, I've known plenty that taste... Good."

Digit chuckled nervously from that. "Play, play, play!"

Warren chuckled as he looked at his reflection to see his old nose and moved out his ears a bit as they wrung out from a round shape to a pointy shape that anyone would recognize from a feline. "Ahem. Hmm... Ah..."

"Warren T!" Fievel gasped as he hid in the mirror.

"You!" Warren glared at Fievel.

"You're not a rat!" Fievel glared back. "You're a cat!"

"How did you get in here?" Warren glared as he went to snatch away Fievel. "Come here, you little-"

Cherry and Atticus rushed in to help Fievel like big siblings would to their little brother.

"Get rid of 'em!" Warren snapped at the other cats. "Get rid of 'em ALL!"

Fievel yelled out as Warren grabbed him, but he bit down on his paw, making the cat yowl out of pain.

"Nice bite, Fievel!" Cherry said. "Now let's get outta here!"

The mirror soon fell and shattered to pieces on the floor as Atticus, Cherry, and Fievel took that time to escape.

"**GET ME DOSE MICE!**" Warren snarled.

The cats all scrambled to action.

"Lemme at 'em... I tell ya, lemme at 'em!" Tiger said. "I'll kill 'em. Get outta my way. Get outta my way!"

The cats scampered after Fievel, but one got candle wax on his head as Fievel scurried across the piano keys, narrowly dodging two cats: one who tried to swallow him, and the other who tried to grab him.

"Come 'ere, you little runts!" Tiger glared as he slammed his paws on the piano keyboard.

Cherry found a random bowl of marbles on a stand, so she tried to knock the stand over as the cats ran towards her. Atticus came to give her a little extra help as they were both successful and the marbles soon scattered all over the floor which began to trip up the cats from the slippery floor as they then ran off again while they had the chance. The trio landed on a roller-skate and went careening down a pipe, with the cats running after them. Fievel blew a raspberry at them, until Atticus saw that they were headed towards three more cats. Luckily, they managed to dodge as they flew into the water.

"I hope the stereotype is true that cats hate water." Cherry remarked to the boys.

The cats still chased them in the water, though they still seemed to be victorious so far.

Atticus pointed up a chain which led him, Cherry, and Fievel to climb up that way as the cats got trapped, but still kept chasing after the mice. "Jeez, are these guys persistent!" he remarked.

"I've never been afraid of cats before," Cherry said. "What is wrong with me?!"

"It's probably because you're this size and a mouse!" Atticus replied. "Your perspective has changed your thoughts on cats from this misadventure!"

They soon climbed up the chain and climbed up another platform as they were nearly out of the sewer line now and then made it out of the manhole, all together in one piece as they all panted from the intense chase.

"I think... We... Lost 'em..." Cherry panted.

But just as they were about to walk away, a big furry paw grabbed them and yanked them down the manhole, slamming it shut. A sinister laugh could be heard echoing all the way.

* * *

Back with Lionel and the other mice, they were going over the plan one more time about how to get back at the cats.

"Once mowe. Thewe is the boat. The boat whistle bwows at 6:00 in the morning, and that is when we must wewease the secwet weapon!" Gussie told the other mice as she demonstrated with a model.

The other mice cheered happily from that.

"So, the cats must be hewe at 6:00 on the dot, not a moment befowe or aftew," Gussie continued from there as she adjusted the clock hands to 6:00. "Now, when you go to get the cats, what do you do to make them come here?" she then rhetorically asked.

"Ahem... Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah." A group of mice came together before making taunting sounds and faces for the cats.

"Wight! Now get some sweep," Gussie told them. "We have a wong day ahead."

Lionel sighed as he climbed into his bed. "Wherever you guys are... You'd better be okay," he said to himself. "Don't forget, you still owe me for leaving _me_ behind to do the work!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus, Cherry, and Fievel were trapped in a birdcage together while the cats gloated a bit about their victory, though Cherry looked and felt heartbroken as she heard Fievel crying hopelessly, though she had tears in her own eyes as she tried to stay strong.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here!" Cherry told him tearfully as she broke then as she actually cried that time.

"Don't worry, Cherry," Atticus frowned softly. "We'll find a way to get out of this cage."

"I don't wanna be stuck down here with these cats!" Cherry cried to him.

"All right... I'll get us out... There are no cats around." Atticus said as he attempted to bend the bars back on the cage to free them.

Just then, they heard a familiar voice. It was the cat called Tiger, who was strolling up to the cages as he talked. "I'm your guard... Tiger," he said, taking a boxing stance. "Don't try any funny moves! Cuz I'm fast! I'm quick! I got the instincts of a cat! What'm I sayin'? I _am_ a cat!" He then saw Fievel, quietly crying in the cage. "Aw, don't start that..." he begged. "I didn't mean ta scare ya... It's okay, little guys. I'm yer friend!"

Fievel looked anything but happy as Cherry crossed her arms with a glare, though she still had tears in her eyes.

"Friend, huh?" Atticus asked. "I guess to you 'Mice are friends, not food'."

"Why, sure! ...Oh, come on," Tiger smiled, though he saw that they were still upset. "What are you crying for?"

"We can't get out of here and we have to, so I can find my family." Fievel sniffled to the fluffy orange cat.

"You lost your family?" Tiger asked as he felt devastated for Fievel.

"Mm-hmm." Fievel said with a sniffle.

"Oh, no. That's terrible," Tiger frowned as he began to cry himself. "You know, I lost my family, too. Years ago, I mean. Eight brothers... Ten sisters... Three fathers..."

"Wow... Reminds me of my big family on my mom's side of the family." Atticus remarked.

"Don't cry... You'll find 'em." replied Fievel.

"Do you really think so...?" sniffled Tiger. "Gee... You're nice. My name's Tiger. What's yours?"

"Fievel..." replied the tiny rodent. "Fievel Mousekevitz."

"And I'm Atticus Fudo and this is my best friend/sister figure, Cherry Butler." Atticus added.

"Hey, Tiger." Cherry said softly.

"Oh, dear," Tiger said to Fievel. "Listen. I like mice."

This made Fievel cry out loud.

"Oh, no, not like that," Tiger told him with a sheepish chuckle. "I mean, I don't eat red meat at all. I'm a vegetarian. That's right. Oh, a little fish now and then."

"Oh, so you're a pescetarian." Atticus said.

"Never had a name for it before, but sure," Tiger replied. "But what I really like is some nice... Shh... Broccoli."

"I thought all cats were mean." remarked Fievel.

"Hey, I AM mean!" Tiger replied, making snarling noises (though they were more snorty) as he accidentally knocked over the cage. "...Aw, what's the use? I like butterflies with big, golden wings and blue-green tips."

"Me too!" Fievel replied.

"And Swiss cheese ice cream!" Tiger added.

"Me too! Me too!" Fievel chimed in.

"Too-too! Hmm..." Tiger pondered. "What's your favorite book?"

"The Brothers Karamazov!" Fievel answered, sending Tiger into a giggle fit.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" The cat wheezed in delight.

Cherry and Atticus smiled a bit as Tiger and Fievel seemed to become best friends.

"I can tell we got an awful lot in common, Even though we look as different as can be, We don't even have to try, To see things eye to eye It just comes to us naturally~," Tiger sang to Fievel as he let him and the other two out of their cage as he purred a bit happily. "Come to think of it, I think we fit together, Playing cat and mouse won't get us very far, There's no need to feud and fuss, When it isn't really us, Let's you and me, Be who we are~"

The three mice smiled from that.

"We're a duo~," Tiger sang as he got up with a hat before he danced with Fievel. "A duo, A pair of lonely ones, Who were meant to be a two-o, A duo, It's true-o, Wherever we go, We're going me and you~"

Cherry wiped up the mirror a bit to see a big reflection of Fievel next to a tiny one of Tiger.

"Oh, no matter what, now we've got one another~" sang Tiger. "We'll be there to pick each other off the floor; Any time you're feeling glum, count on me to be your chum!"

"If you get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back~" sang Fievel, as he scratched Tiger's back.

"Now, who could ever ask for MOOOOOOORE?~" Tiger sang operatically until he felt Fievel scratching. "Oh, stop! Oh, stop! No! Don't! Don't stop! More! More! We're friends and that's what friends are for!~"

"We're a duo~," They both sang together. "A duo, A pair of lonely ones, who were meant to be a two-o, a duo, It's true-o; If we're ever in a stew... We know we can make it through... 'Cuz you've got me, and I got you~! Yes, sir!" they both said as they shook hands.

"I know you're not a song fan, but..." Atticus spoke up.

"Nah, it's cool," Cherry replied. "This is actually pretty cute."

Atticus smiled from that. The mirror soon broke as Tiger and Fievel got pulled out of their reverie as an alarm rang.

"Where did that come from?" Tiger gasped as Digit came out while wearing his pajamas as he came to grab Fievel.

* * *

"Tiger, how'd they get away?" asked one cat.

"They overpowered me!" Tiger replied.

"You're fired!" spat another.

"Good... I'm glad!" replied Tiger as Fievel and the others made it back to the manhole. "I never liked you! And besides, your music stinks!"

But by then, Fievel and the others were well on their way back. The other cats growled as they began to chase them.

"Oh, shit!" Cherry yelped out, unable to hold that in as they ran off.

"Tony! Help! Help! Cats!" Fievel cried out. "Tony, Bridget, help! Cats! It's the cats! Help!"

"Why couldn't have Mighty Mouse have existed back in this time period?!" Atticus complained.


	7. Chapter 7

At this, Gussie woke up. "Oh, they're early! Wake up! Everybody, wake up!" she exclaimed.

Everyone woke up, even Lionel. "Great... What's going on NOW?" he grumbled.

"Cats! Help! Wake up! The cats are here!" Fievel shrieked as he made his way inside. "Wake up! Cats!"

"Cat attack! Cat attack!" Cherry added.

"Wake up, everybody!" Atticus told the mice.

The others shushed him as they tried to sleep.

"Wake UP!" Cherry told them. "You can't sleep if you're dead!"

"Well..." Lionel cracked his back. "About TIME you all returned!"

One mouse blew a kazoo like a bugle, while the other shouted, "RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON!"

"What? Release the... Oh, no!" Honest John stumbled over his words as the kazoo blew a reville. Quickly as they could, the mice scrambled to get into action. "No! Wait for the boat whistle!"

A cat roared at Gussie, who just smacked him in the face. The other mice joined in, throwing whatever they could find at the feline foes.

"Hold youw fiwe," said Gussie, glancing down. "It's that wat, Wawwen T."

"He's not a rat," explained Fievel. "He's a cat. He's their boss!"

"Pay no attention to that little mouse," said Warren, trying to save face. "Just throw down all your money and that kid. And I will personally convince these cats to leave you alone."

"You're wreckin' the plan!" shouted Honest John to the others. "It's not supposed to happen this way!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Atticus said worriedly.

"Just throw down those kids!" Warren called out to the mice. "Disregard the nose. What's in a nose? A nose by any other name would smell as sweet-"

Cherry had a look of deadpan from that as Tony flung his slingshot to expose Warren's cat ears, proving Fievel to be right.

"Great whiskers, it's a cat!" A mouse cried out.

"He's a cat!" Another mouse added.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, wait a minute," Warren glared at the crowd. "Who are you going to believe, me or your own eyes?"

The crowd answered his question by throwing trash at him as they refused to believe him any longer.

"Consider this payback... Warren." Lionel smirked.

"Hey, easy, easy!" Warren exclaimed, trying to block the garbage storm. "All right. Then, I take it we can't do business?"

"Wawwen, you're thwough. Washed up, wuined!" said Gussie. You'ww never get another cent fwom any mouse, anywhere."

"We'll see about that," scowled Warren. "Just wait, you little rat." he cackled to himself as he lit a match. "Adios!" he called as he threw the match onto some flammable material.

The cats laughed as the flames started to grow.

"Well... Despite the heat... I just got chills..." Cherry said from that.

"FIRE!" The other mice panicked from the flames.

"We've gotta do something." Cherry said with slight worry.

"I wish I could blow the fire away like Superman." Atticus remarked with dismay.

Just then, the boat horn went off and Gussie poked her head inside.

"Wewease the secwet weapon!" she announced, as the clock rang.

Honest John panted and wheezed. "Re... RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON!" he called.

"Make up your MIND!" yelled a mouse as they scurried to undo the ropes.

"**RELEASE THE BLASTED WEAPON!**" Honest John called, and Tanya heard every word.

"Faster, Papa!" The young mouse girl told her father, who was with Mo, helping to operate the machine.

Outside, Warren cackled at his apparent victory. "So, we can't do business, eh?" he asked, laughing.

Seeing the flames, however, gave Fievel an idea. He broke off a piece of wood, lit it with a flame, and ran down towards the securing rope before using it to burn through, releasing the secret weapon.

"Eat Giant Mouse of Minsk or whatever!" Cherry called out like a warrior.

"Release the secret weapon!" Gussie called out yet again.

Fievel fell after lighting the rope and seemed to knock himself out a bit as the secret weapon was released to scare away the cats. Everybody worked hard to release the secret weapon as this was the final battle. The cats gasped a bit before the museum doors broke open to show the giant mouse machine which looked a bit frightening up close. Good thing it was on the side of the other mice.

"Get a load of that!" Warren gasped as he jumped back with the other cats.

"It's the Giant Mouse of Minsk!" exclaimed another cat as the machine let out a blood-curdling roar.

Sparks seemed to fly from its gaping maw as two mice loaded and lit fireworks to shoot at the cats. The felines scampered upwards, only to be met with a barrage of fireworks that seemed to assault them wherever they went.

"HEAD FOR THE PIER!" screamed the cats as the mice began to jump off of the machine.

"We did it!" Tanya exclaimed to Papa as they parachuted to safety.

Warren and Digit screamed in horror as they were swept up by the monstrous machine, which knocked them and the other felines into the water.

"Shoo, cats, shoo!" Cherry smirked.

"I can't swim!" A cat cried out.

The mice all began to cheer for their success as this was a happy day for all of them.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, credit where it's due," Honest John smiled all around to the other mice. "We owe it all to Filly and his Mouse of Minsk!"

The mice all cheered from that before they began to sing in victory. "Now there are no cats in America~"

"Filly?" Tanya asked her father. "Who's Filly?"

"But at what cost...?" Mo looked heartbroken. "At what cost?"

"Mo, don't be sad," Tanya said to her. "I feel like Atticus might be okay. The same with Fievel, Cherry, and Lionel."

"Oh, I wish that I could believe you," Mo pouted. "I'm so happy all the mice are saved though."

"We'd best leave to keep it that way," replied Papa, hurrying them along. "The pier is on fire!"

"Oh!" Mo gasped. "How did I miss that? Come on, let's go get Mama and Yasha!"

* * *

Atticus looked around.

"You okay, Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"I just could've sworn I heard Mo's voice." Atticus replied.

"Then let's go find them!" Lionel replied. "I'm sick of being confined to the background!"

"Come on, Lionel," Cherry said. "Hopefully once we find Mo, we can find a way back home."

Kerosene had leaked out which started the fire as Fievel was all alone while all of the mice ran about to avoid getting burned alive.

"Mama Mousekewitz? Mama Mousekewitz!" Mo called out.

"Over here, dear!" Mama called back as she carried Yasha. "Come, we must go!"

Yasha whimpered a little before she saw Mo and reached out to the tomboy.

"It's okay, Yasha, let's get out of here." Mo soothed the baby mouse like a babysitter. She quickly scooped her up and made a run for it.

"Filly!" called Tony. "**FIEVEL!**"

"Filly!" called Bridgette, joining in.

The human firemen soon rushed over to put out the fire from the museum.

"Tony! Look!" Bridget gasped as she picked up Fievel's hat, but no Fievel.

* * *

"Papa, listen." Tanya said as she heard something.

"Filly Mousekewitz!" Bridget's voice called out.

"Ah, so vhat? Somevun is calling a Filly Mousekewitz." Papa told her as he tried to take her back home.

"They changed my name to Tillie," Tanya reminded as she had an idea. "Maybe they changed Fievel's name to Filly."

"You there!" said Papa to Tony as he passed by. "Tell my daughter you're looking for a Filly Mousekevitz, and not Fievel."

"His name is Filly." said Tony.

"See?" replied Papa.

"..._And_ Fievel." Tony added.

"And Fievel," Papa parroted, until he realized what Tony had just said. "...**FIEVEL?!**"

"I'm also lookin' for Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel." Tony added.

"Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel?!" Mo gasped. "You've met them?!"

"Yeah, you know 'em?" Tony replied.

"Papa." Tanya whispered as she saw a connection.

"No, no, no, there are many Fievel Mousekewitzes in New York, and maybe Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel too," Papa protested in denial as he believed that his son was long dead. "Maybe thousands. It could still be another Fievel Mousekewitz."

"No, Papa," Mama told her husband before she took Fievel's hat from Bridget to show him that it was no coincidence. "Look."

"That _is_ the hat Filly wears..." Tony nodded.

"You saw Atticus?" Mo asked Tony.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Let's hope we can find 'em."

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel carefully crossed along to look for Fievel as the mice all got separated after the defeat of the cats. A splash of water made them all scream out as they were taken for a ride and slid down a gaping hole together at it began to lead them to a place that was known as Orphan Alley.

"So where the heck are we _now_?" asked Lionel.

Atticus read a nearby sign. "Orphan Alley... Guess that's the place." he replied.

"Oh, great..." Cherry complained. "This is gonna be fantastic... Atticus and I are right back to where we started!"

"Hey, I remember youse guys!" A voice spoke up.

They turned to see Noodles along with a couple of friends of his who looked like bullies.

"Ugh... It's _this_ jerk," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Noo-dles."

"Not just me, but I got a little extra help," Noodles smirked cockily. "This is Pee-Wee and Roc."

"Yeah, Pee-Wee's a lot better than Noodles." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell your little friend there that he's sleeping in MY space!" Noodles glared towards Fievel who came awake as he then swiped the blanket away from the nice mouse boy. "Hey! Gimme that!"

"So what's your story?" Roc smirked at the other mice.

"I-I-I-I've been looking for my family." Fievel stammered shyly.

"Hey, fellas, he's lookin' for his family!" Noodles jeered, and his cronies joined in, taunting him.

"I stopped that a long time ago!" remarked Roc. "At least you know who they are!"

Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel glared at the bullying orphans.

"Why are you looking for them?" Pee-Wee smirked at Fievel. "They should be looking for YOU!"

"They don't care," Noodles added as he stood with Roc. "Forget them."

Fievel looked very hurt from that before tears came to his eyes before he glared angrily as he felt betrayed. "You're right, they don't care! And if they did, they would have found me. Well, if they don't care, I don't care! I don't care if I never see them again!" he then told the bullies as he crossed his arms, kicking the hay away.

"Yeah, you're nothing!" Pee-Wee laughed as he came up from below him which flew Fievel out into the mud a bit. "You're junk, you're trash.

"Here!" Roc laughed as he threw some hay at Fievel, laughing with his friends. "Make yourself a bed."

"Fievel, no," Cherry said as she tried not to cry again. "They're just jerks who have no idea how wrong they'll be."

"No, Cherry, they're right," Fievel pouted as he curled up into a sad, crying ball. "I'll never find them again anyway. Never. This is my home now."

"Don't tell me you actually _believe_ these little creeps!" Lionel remarked. "You've come too far to give up now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, thunder crackled in the skies as Mo, Bridget, Tony, and the other Mousekevitz family members rode on Tiger, looking for Fievel and the others.

"I never dreamt this morning I would be riding a feline..." said Mama.

"Stranger things have happened, ma'am!" Mo replied.

"A feline?" Tiger asked.

"You know, a cat." Mo told him.

"Oh... I knew that!" Tiger chuckled as he walked off with them.

"Keep pwaying, keep pwaying, we will find them." Gussie told Papa as she helped them out.

* * *

Atticus got up a bit as he came out to see Cherry as she seemed to be sitting in a corner as she seemed to be crying. "Cherry... You okay...?" he then asked.

"Atticus, I know that we will be happy soon even though Fievel's given up, but seeing him so hurt and sad like this just makes me feel so miserable!" Cherry told him before looking at him tearfully. "What is WRONG with me?! I almost never feel a lot of emotions, I keep them inside so I'll never get hurt, but I still just feel so bad."

"Aw, Cherry, that's okay," Atticus smiled sadly. "That's just you feeling empathy for Fievel."

Lionel cleaned out his ears. "Hey... Anyone else hear violin music, or am I going bonkers?" he asked.

Fievel poked his head up. "Violin?" he asked.

Then, a familiar voice. "Fievel! Fievel!"

Fievel gasped in surprise. "Papa? Where are you?!" he called out.

"Fiev... Vait, stop!" said Papa Mousekevitz as he climbed off Tiger and ran to the source of the yelling. "Fievel!"

"I'm coming, Papa!" Fievel yelled as he ran to his father.

"I _knew_ that was violin music I heard!" Lionel beamed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Cherry called out.

Roc, Pee-Wee, and Noodles came out.

"Hey," Atticus told them. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we have a family to get back to."

"If I felt sorry for you guys, I'd ask you to join us," Cherry added. "...But I guess I don't feel empathy for you three, so... BYE!"

"See ya, pukes!" Lionel added as he ran off behind them.

* * *

To put it simply, it was a joyous reunion. Atticus smiled happily from that before he got tackled to the ground.

"Whoa, I didn't know that anyone could do that." Lionel said to Cherry.

"Mo finds a way sometimes." Cherry replied.

"Atticus!" Mo beamed as she hugged Atticus happily.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped. "I'm happy that you're okay too, Mo!"

"I was so worried!" Mo exclaimed.

"I missed you so much." Atticus told her.

"I missed you too," Mo pouted as she cuddled him. "I never stopped thinking about you. I'm glad that you're alive."

"We're alive too, Mo, just so ya know." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Oh," Mo chuckled sheepishly. "I'm glad you guys are okay, too."

"Mo, it sure is good to see you." Cherry said.

"No kidding." Atticus blushed.

"Hey, Lionel," Mo smiled. "I'm glad you're alright too."

"Glad to know you're concerned," chuckled Lionel. "Cuz THESE TWO owe me huge-time for leavin' me to build the mouse thing!"

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Mo.

"I dunno yet," replied Lionel. "There's been so much stuff going on recently, I haven't had time to think about what it'll be."

"What's come ovew me?" asked Gussie as she hugged Tiger's foot. "I'm hugging a cat!"

"I've never been so happy in my life!" Tiger wheezed with joy. "I got friends; lots a little tiny friends!"

"Oh, Tony, isn't it wonderful?" asked Bridget.

Tony scoffed. "Say, I don't hear no-one thankin' ME here!" he remarked.

Bridget just giggled and kissed him deeply, sending him into a romantic stupor.

"There's your thanks." Cherry smirked playfully.

The two giggled together as they splashed into the water together.

"Looks like they're all happily together again, just like me and my Mo." Atticus smiled proudly.

"I'm happy we're all happy together too." Mo smiled back before they kissed each other.

"Fievel, I knew you were alive," Tanya beamed at her little brother. "I knew it!"

"Oh, my little boy back from the dead," Mama smiled happily. "America. Hmm... Vhat a place."

"My Fievel," Papa added. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Never say never, Papa." Fievel smiled at his father.

Papa chuckled at that. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" he exclaimed, pulling out the blue cap that he gave to Fievel. "Here, Fievel: your hat!" He plopped it on his head, and Fievel had to will both of his ears upwards to make it adjust.

"Oh... It fits!" Mama smiled.

"My son..." Papa added. "Now... You are a mouse."

Fievel smiled, feeling quite pleased with himself...

* * *

And later, he and the others went for a ride with Henri to see his statue, which had been finished.

"Quite a view, huh, Tanya?" Atticus asked.

"It sure is amazing from up here!" Tanya smiled at him as they rode on the French pigeon's back.

"My statue is finished," Henri smiled proudly "Wait 'til you see her. She is beautiful. Magnifique."

"Mama, look, don't be afraid to open your eyes!" Papa laughed happily at his wife. "Look vhat you're missing. You're missing everything."

"Papa, vhen ve land, I'll look." Mama groaned worriedly.

"Look, guys, there it is!" Cherry pointed out.

"Holy Mosquito!" Lionel exclaimed. "It's breathtaking!"

Tiger, meanwhile, was being carried by three pigeons at once. "Oh, this is nice!" he stammered. "I appreciate you guys coming back for me! You in the front, higher! Higher!"

"Oh, Henri, she's so beautiful!" Tanya smiled.

"Wow..." Fievel whispered. He and Tanya looked at each other and had a hearty laugh. "Henri, what's that over there?"

"Oh, zat?" asked Henri. "Zat ees more America."

"Can we go see it?" asked Fievel.

Henri laughed proudly. "You will, my little American...someday, you will!" he replied.

Fievel and Tanya waved at Lady Liberty. "Buh-bye!" they both said as Henri flew further from the statue.

A portal seemed to open up which took Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo right through it as they came right back to where they came from before they started this adventure.

* * *

"Well... That was definitely one for the books." Lionel smiled.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good one," Atticus said. "You gonna be okay, Cherry?"

"I guess so," Cherry replied wearily. "I don't know how I got so emotional."

"Well, it _is_ a Don Bluth movie," replied Lionel. "They're pretty good at making people feel that way. Also, we've spent so much time with Fievel that we actually felt bad for him when it seemed like he'd never find his family."

"That's the power of empathy," Atticus smiled. "Cherry, I'm so proud that you try to help others through comfort and feel their pain rather than just worrying about your own. You're growing as a person."

"Mm... Yeah..." Cherry said softly.

"That's character development for ya!" Mo smiled.

Lionel was still busy, thinking.

"You were a great help too, Lionel," Atticus said. "Sorry we kinda left you on the wayside during the final battle with the Giant Mouse of Minsk."

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Ah... It's fine," he replied. "It's happened, so I can't change it. Regardless, it's not ALL bad. Besides, you two still owe me for that! But I can't even think of anything."

"All right, all right." Cherry and Atticus said from that.

"Soon as I think of it, I'll let you know!" Lionel replied. "Maybe a super-mega-special adventure for before Thanksgiving this year?"

The others looked to each other from that.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Atticus smiled.

"Alright, I'll be sure to hold you both to that," replied Lionel. "Since I can't think of anything else, I'm combining both of these favors into one huge favor."

"Fair enough." Cherry said as she went to add this adventure to her scrapbook.

"As for where it'll be?" remarked Lionel with a chuckle. "That's another story... One that'll most likely be told just in time for Thanksgiving."

* * *

LJ and Zofia looked at the screen in curiosity. What could this Thanksgiving-based adventure have been? And why was now the first time they were hearing of it?

"All right," Cherry replied. "Stop torturing us. At least tell us when it gets a little bit closer, yeah?"

"Okay, okay!" Lionel replied. "Just feeling a bit vindictive for the first time ever, and enjoying it."

"Enjoy it while you can..." Cherry said before grunting a bit as she carried her adventure scrapbook before going to put it away.

"Well, buddy, I guess that's the end." Atticus smiled.

"Until the next time." Mo added.

"So yeah, see you around!" Lionel added as the video irised out.

* * *

LJ and Zofia were left to ponder some more on this as they cleaned up and got ready for bed.

"I'm very curious." Zofia said.

"Yeah..." LJ had to agree.

"Perhaps we should check Mother's adventure archives?" Zofia suggested.

"Now there's an idea!" LJ agreed.

"Surely they have something," Zofia smiled. "Father seems a bit mysterious about this next adventure."

The kids came to one wall which had a secret switch on the thermostat.

"Now... How does she turn that thing...?" Zofia asked herself.

"Going somewhere?" Two-Tone asked the kids as she lay in her bed by the front door of the house.

"Just doing a bit of investigation, is all," replied LJ. "I think it was two rights, three lefts, and then spin..."

"I guess we'll try that out..." Zofia said as she tried to turn the thermostat that way.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Or maybe it was three rights, two lefts, and a spin...?" LJ shrugged.

"It's actually two rights, 10 lefts, and 11 lefts back," Two-Tone replied. "Eyes, fingers, toes. Someone taught her about that combination once."

LJ face-palmed as he proceeded to try that combination instead. As they did that, a clicking sound was heard as the wall moved to show a secret staircase leading downstairs.

"Your mother was always a mystery to me." Two-Tone smirked to them a bit.

LJ and Zofia nodded as they both proceeded down the long, winding staircase. Two-Tone then turned over to get some sleep after they had left.

* * *

The siblings explored a bit as they found several adventures that their mother had had in book form on numerous bookcases, labeled by year they had happened along with what looked like museum display cases of souvenirs from certain adventures.

"Should be easy," Zofia said. "Just look for the one after the first American Tail."

LJ nodded as he glanced over the titles until his eyes rested on the one labeled "An American Tail (original)". His eyes darted to the left side, where another book sat, without any title on its person.

"Well...?" Zofia asked.

"This one doesn't seem to have a name..." LJ said as he took the book. "It's... Mysterious..."

"Surely there's something inside of that one though?" Zofia insisted.

"Guess we'll have to find out for ourselves." replied LJ as he opened the book.

The book seemed to glow a bit from being opened as it looked like it hadn't been touched in years and years.

"_'One of my few solo adventures, I had requested one for quite a while'_," Zofia read aloud with her brother. "_'It can be hard to discuss this one due to recent events'_."

"_'Regardless, this was one to remember'_," LJ added. "_'For this was the adventure where I would meet'-_"

"FAT ALBERT?!" The siblings gasped with shock from the adventure's theme like no one had talked about Fat Albert in years.

"Well... This _is_ pretty curious," LJ replied as he glanced in. "_'I also wanted Cherry to come with me because... Well, being an adventurer is a little like being a Ghostbuster. It's not exactly a good idea going solo, even if it happens sometimes.'_"

Dramatic music seemed to play from nowhere.

"Sorry..." Zofia said sheepishly as she took out her phone to turn it off. "I thought I muted that."

"Well... I think we just stumbled onto a never-before-seen adventure." LJ stated.

"You mean like a lost episode?" asked Zofia.

"Well, more like a banned episode, but sure." LJ replied.

"This just got interesting..." Zofia said to seemingly no one before she looked back.

To Be Continued... Into another story which has nothing to do with this current one... Take that, Society.

"I guess we'll find out next time." LJ shrugged. "So long, everyone!"


End file.
